


When Life Gives You Bunny Costumes...

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Phanfics by Chrissy [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costumes, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened in that two-hour interval whilst the nests were being cooled...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Life Gives You Bunny Costumes...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying that this really happend, this is just a phanfiction.
> 
> Also, I wasn't planning on writing two Easter oneshots, (Shensley one coming up really soon if anyone subscribed to my account) but they had to do a Easter baking video.

“So what are we going to do for two hours?” Dan asks Phil after he pauses the camera as they wait. “We can do anything.”

“Keep licking the bowl,” Phil rolls his eyes, not cottoning on Dan’s suggestion.

“C’mon, Phil, that’s not what you’re supposed to say,” Dan whines out. “I’m in a bunny costume for fuck’s sake.”

“Oh, that’s what you meant,” Phil’s eyes widen, either from surprise or realisation (or both), Dan doesn’t know.

“I have lube in one of the drawers,” Dan whispers in his boyfriend’s ear, crowding him into the corner of the cabinets. “Just in case.”

“You’re such an insatiable person sometimes,” Phil chuckles, grabbing Dan’s arse a bit too roughly. “Should’ve figured out when you said okay to wearing that nightmare-inducing bunny costume.”

“Are you saying that I make a nightmarish bunny?” Dan pouts in a way he thinks is cute.

“The costume is quite scary, yes,” Phil nods.

“Then get me out of it,” Dan smirks brilliantly.

Phil smirks back, his free hand reaching for the zipper on the damned costume. He hastily pulls it down, and cocks a brow at Dan.

“What?” Dan tries to sound nonchalant about the fact that he only has a pair of black briefs on under the costume. “That thing heats your body extremely well.”

“Excuses, Daniel,” Phil _tsks_. “You just wanted to have sex.”

“I always want to have sex when I’m around you,” Dan knows his face is flushed. “You’re really fit, you know that?”

“Coming from a person who heaves when he’s taking the stairs… I’ll just take it,” Dan glares at his lovely-and-sometimes-mean boyfriend. “Your New Year’s Resolution is always to start exercising and you fail to do that.”

“Having sex is quite exercising?” Dan growls, undoing Phil’s jeans and pulling them down along with the boxers.

“I do all the moving, Daniel,” Phil rolls his eyes.

“I was eighteen when I met you! You knew more about sex stuff than I!” Dan huffs.

“I think we’re talking too much before sex,” Phil says before crashing their lips together, killing what little protests Dan had. It’s been years, but Phil’s kisses still release hordes of butterflies in Dan’s stomach. Their lips part just long enough for Phil to take his shirt off and resume kissing, this time with their lips parted. Dan finds himself pressed to the corner, his briefs being the only barrier between their otherwise bare skins. Phil smirks against his lips again and before Dan can ask anything, Phil starts trailing kisses down to his neck, sucking on his soft spot. Dan keens at that, his back arching almost automatically. Phil’s lips leave his neck after a considerable time, probably because there’s a prominent dark bruise forming there now. His lips lower even more until they’re at the waistband of Dan’s briefs. This isn’t really new to Dan, what with Phil taking the briefs off with his teeth whenever he feels like being in a mood for teasing Dan. The stupid pants are pulled down so Dan expects Phil to go back on kissing him when he feels something wet at his entrance.

“ _Oh_ ,” Dan manages to squeak out as Phil’s tongue enters him. They’ve been dating for quite some time but Phil _rarely_ rims him so the feeling of something wet and muscly probing at his arse isn’t something Dan is used to. It’s more intimate, in Dan’s opinion, to have someone eat your arse out. (He does clean his arse in the shower because that’s how gay sex works. No one wants to put a finger in dirty arseholes. But then again, that’s just his humble opinion.) He blindly reaches behind him to yank on a handful of Phil’s hair as the said lad fucks him with his tongue.

“You’re so responsive,” Phil mumbles after withdrawing his tongue. “Do you think you’re stretched enough?”

“Just fucking get a condom on and fuck me, Phil,” Dan snaps at his boyfriend.

“Demanding,” Phil rolls his eyes at Dan but does as he’s told. He has a wee bit of trouble finding exactly _which_ drawer Dan hid the lube in, but he finds it eventually. (As in two minutes later.)

“You ready?” Phil now has Dan sat on the counter, both legs flung over his shoulders for better leverage.

“I’ve been hard for hours, please hurry the fuck up.”

“ _Very_ demanding and needy of you, Daniel,” Phil _tsks_ , pushing inside of Dan. The stretch is amazing and welcoming to Dan, finally full of something that’s long enough to reach his prostate easily. After years and years of rocking sex, Phil just knows where Dan’s prostate is and Dan’s definitely not complaining. Phil reclaims his lips for a searing kiss. Dan pants into the kiss, too distracted by Phil’s cock being inside of him. Phil’s strokes are hard and relentless, bringing Dan close to his high quickly. Dan mouths Phil’s name as he comes, and after couple more thrusts, Phil stills completely, a shudder running down his body.

“That killed… forty minutes,” Dan peeks at the clock.

“One more round?” Phil smirks deviously.

Dan just smiles and kisses Phil hard.


End file.
